Harry Potter-Head CanonsFiclets of all pairings
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: Collection of short fanfics, just a bit over a hundred words. Almost every pairing and some might be rated T-M. I will do requests.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL OF THESE-FICLETS, THAT IS-HAVE BEEN POSTED ON A FEW PAGES ON FACEBOOK. **

His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he came closer and closer to the object of his affections, to the love of his life. His breathing sped up because of the nerves and fear of being rejected.

At the sound of approach, Severus raised his head from the book he was reading. His black eyes widened at the sight of the pale Lupin shaking in front of him. One eyebrow disappeared in the hairline.

Remus gulped and thrust a bit of parchment in Severus' hands and tried to smile. It was more of a grimace.

"Are you serious?" Snape asked after reading the note. When Remus opened his mouth to retort, he interupted "Of course you are. I...I don't know what to say."

"I understand." Remus muttered with a small, bitter smile. "Nevermind then."

As Remus turned to walk away he heard Snape speak again.

"I don't think you do, Remus. I am not good with feelings and I can't express them correctl but... I can try. For you. With you."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I am Severus." Snape smiled slightly, black eyes shining. "But, yes, I am."


	2. Chapter 2

#2 NUNA

Neville stammered and blushed like crazy when he asked Luna out for the first time. He was awkward and shy but it all went away when Luna smiled at him and-placing her hand on his arm-said yes.

When Neville went down on one knee to propose to Luna, he toppled over when he got down on one knee. Blushing furiously, he asked her to marry him. Another yes.

When they got married, Luna was a vision in white. She was smiling and blushing, even crying at the same time. Neville never forgot that day and-for the first time-wasn't afraid of looking like a fool if he stammered.

He didn't. His 'I do' was strong, clear, steady and loud.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. All mistakes are mine.**_

**#3 SIREMIONE**

One kiss was all it took for her to succumb. His fingers pulled at her hair and his lips caressed her neck, suckling and biting and kissing.

It was oh-so-wrong, but so good and they both wished it to happen for a long time. A sigh, a moan, a whisper of a name broken with a cry of ecstasy.

He was bad, he was reckless, he was what she wanted, what she needed.

His beard tickled as he kissed the valley of her breasts, sweaty and gasping.

Grey eyes met brown ones, a cocky smile on his face. Hermione's face flushed even more at the desire in Sirius' eyes. He was oh-so-bad, but also so damn good for her. She was only good for Sirius, the best thing that happened to him.

They shared another kiss and settled to sleep-Hermione cuddled up to Sirius,her head on his chest and his arms around her. He'll never let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**#4 FREMIONE**

Fred smirked at Hermione, enjoying her blushing face. His hand slipped underneath her skirt, fingers tickling the sensitive skin of her thigh. He watched her face, studied the way her lips parted and her breasts heaved as he touched her. Briefly, Fred wondered how far that blush goes.

Hermione was writhing underneath him, her moans spurring him on. He attached his lips to the skin of her neck, right above the pulse point and nibbled and sucked and licked as she begged for more.

She clenched around his fingers, bucking her hips and chanted his name. He loved it. He needed it. He loved her.

So he took her and claimed her as his for just one night. It wasn't fair towards Ron but he couldn't resist Hermione's charms anymore, couldn't resist the Siren's call.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Character death.**_

**#5**

"Molly, F-F-Fred is..." Arthur started to say but she brushed past him as if in a trance when her eyes fell on the unmoving body-a smile still etched onto her son's face.

Molly sank to her knees next to the cot Fred's body lay on and brushed a lock of hair from his slowly graying face. Her heart did not merely break, it shattered to pieces.

"Fred...Wake up, Fred." Molly's voice trembled. "Wake up, momma's here. Please wake up."

With an agonized cry, Molly threw herself on the chest of her deceased son. A river of tears streamed down her face.

"Molly," Arthur choked out as he pulled her up.

"MY BABY" she screamed into her husbands chest, clenching the fabric of his robes with her shaking hands. "He's dead. My baby..."

The only other person in a worse state than Molly was George. A part of him was ripped out when Fred died, lost in a moment. Like a phantom limb, George still felt Fred's presence but he was not next to him cracking jokes-he was that empty, unseeing shell.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This is the last one for quite some time so, if you wish, review and request a pairing. **_

**#6 SIREMIONE**

It was night when she came to him. Fear and guilt festered in her heart but her love and incredible lust beat it down. Hermione knew she was going to regret the decision she was about to make.

Sirius opened the door of his very much hated childhood home, a smirk already in place, grey eyes smoldering. Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Sirius in a white shirt, half unbuttoned.

"Hi." She greeted breathlessly, not moving her coffee-colored eyes from Sirius' stormy ones.

"Hello. Do you want to come in?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"No need to be a smart-ass, love." Sirius said as he moved to the side to let her in.

After Sirius closed the door, Hermione practically pounced on him. Her legs wrapped around Sirius' waist, her hands in his black, silky, tresses and their tongues battling and caressing.

Sirius' hands cupped Hermione's bottom as he carried her with some difficulty to the living room. They collapsed on the couch in front of the fireplace, the flames flickering and playing a game of shadows. The only sound beside the crackling of the flame were the sound of their breathing and moaning.

"Last time?" Asked Sirius.

"A goodbye."


End file.
